LA, California USA
by Alfabrena
Summary: The Fellowship finds themselves shipped to the U.S. and meet a fantasic and lonely sister pair.
1. An Unnatural Snowstorm

I got this idea from one of the stories I was reading here on Fan Fiction. It's a little rough around the edges so beard with me ok?

* * *

The Fellowship was moving slowly through the heavy snow fall.

"Where did this snow come from?" Pippin chattered.

"It did come out of now where," Sam agreed.

"This storm is not natural," Legolas added, holding out a hand, catching some flakes on his upturned palm.

"How's that?" Marry asked, shivering, looking up at the elf.

"The way it came from nowhere," Legolas answered, "With no preparation in the sky. No clouds forming. It just, started to snow."

"No," Gandalf agreed, "it is most unnatural."

A curious thing began to happen. The snow was falling just as thickly but it seemed to fall in slow motion. The Fellowship could hardly walk, their limbs felt so heavy. There was a flash of light and the world trembled. Then, it was over. The Fellowship opened their eyes to an unfamiliar sight. Their ears were bombarded with a roaring sound, their noses filled with unusual smells. Surrounding them were young trees, a dirt path lay beside them. Threw the thin trees they could see numerous monsters like things the sun glaring off their shells painfully roaring past on a sticky looking black substance. Hundreds of people were swarming back and forth on both sides.

"Where are we?" Frodo asked in wonder.

"It looks like some sort of, _city_," Boromir said.

"Wow, nice out fits," said a mocking voice behind them.

The group looked around to see three younger looking human boys. The speaker was standing in front, arms crossed, a sneer twisting his face.

"Come on Tom," said one of the boys behind the one he'd called Tom.

"What Pete, you scared?" Tom sneered.

"No, no. At least not of them, but those weapons are pretty wicked lookin'."

Tom snorted, eyeing the visible weapons that the Fellowship carried.

"They aien't worth it," said Tom at last. "Let's go. Later freaks. Look forward to seeing you on the Cops show in handcuffs." And the boys left laughing jovially at their leader's joke.

"What is 'Cops'?" Legolas wondered.

"And what are 'handcuffs?" Argorn added.

"This is not good," said Gandalf.

"I agree," Argorn said.

The others all nodded.

"Should we see where we are?" Boromir asked. Looking as though this was the last thing he wished to do.

"Yes, perhaps we should," said Gandalf.

Boromir grimaced as the wizard took the lead down the dirt path toward where all of the people were rushing back and forth.

"What sort of place is this?" Marry said dodging around an exceptionally large, and nasty looking man.

"All of the women are wearing men's cloths," Pippen ogled.

"Excuse me My Lady," said Gandalf gently to a passing woman, "could you please tell us where we are?"

The woman looked at him oddly and said, "You lot don't look like tourists. The studio is three blocks that away." And she walked away quickly.

"Well that didn't help much," said Pippin.

"No it did not," said Gandolf.


	2. The Sisters

"Well that didn't help much," said Pippin.

"No it did not," said Gandalf.

"What do we do now?" asked Marry.

"That's what I'd like to know," Aragorn said.

Two girls were walking past, talking to each other quietly.

"Why are people looking at us so oddly?" Frodo asked no one in particular.

The two girls paused in midstride.

"Su," began the blond haired one, "did you just see what I just saw?"

"I think so Lu," said the other with black hair. "Lu, did you just hear what I just heard?"

"I think so Su."

The two turned to look at the Fellowship.

"Wow, you lot have got to tell us where you got those costumes. They're flawless!" said the girl with black hair, Su.

"The reason why everyone is looking at yous weird is 'cus the Lord of the Rings Spectacular ain't happanin' till next week," the blond, Lu, said in response to Frodo's question.

Su's face twisted, "That was lovely English Lu."

"I know wasn't it?" said Lu, grinning at the other.

"Oh great goddess," Su said rolling her eyes.

Lu stuck her tongue out then looked back at the Fellowship.

"Wow, and we thought we were fanatics," Lu said shaking her head.

Su laughed, "Yeah. Seriously though, where did you guys get those costumes?"

"We've been searching for months for the right kind."

"And those swords are so authentic looking."

"That's because they are," said Aragorn slowly.

The two looked at each other, then back down to the swords sheathed at their sides, "Wwwwoooowwwww," they chorused.

"What are your names?" Gandalf asked at length.

"Oh right, duh!" said Su. "I'm Susan Williams. And this brat here is my little sister Lucy."

"Hey!" Lucy said in protest, then her eyes got wide as they looked at Legolas. "Wow! You've found those elven ears things? You have got to tell me where you got those! I've been looking everywhere!"

"Ugh, sorry," said Susan, rolling her eyes at Legolas. "Lucy is completely obsessed with Elves."

"Am not!" Lucy protested.

Susan gave Lucy a hard look.

"Okay maybe a little bit," Lucy caved. "But only 'cus Tolkien made them so cool."

"HA! You were obsessed before you read those books."

"Was not!"

"You were to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

Lucy stuck out her tongue again, Susan copied the motion.

"Any who," Lucy said turning back to the speechless Fellowship, "You know us but we don't know you."

"I am Gandalf," the wizard began, but was cut off by Susan.

"Yeah, yeah that's who you are all dressed like, but what's your real names?"

"That is my real name," said a flabbergasted Gandalf.

"Yeah sure," said Susan, laughing, "and I'm Arwen Undomiel and this is Eowyn of Rohan."

Lucy joined in with her sister.

"Su, Susan!"Lucy gasped. "I-I can't breathe!"

That just made her sister laugh harder.

"But Gandalf truly is my name."

"Yeah, ok," said Lucy whipping tears from her eyes. "We'll play along. You're Gandalf, and that's Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Mary and Pippin," she rattled off, pointing to each in turn.

"And you all together make up the Fellowship of the ring!" Susan shrieked, bending over with laughter.

Lucy bit her lip, trying desperately not to relapse into frantic laughter.

The Fellowship looked at each other now utterly confused.

"How do you know our names?" Legolas asked, his eyes narrowing.

"And how do you know we are the Fellowship?" said Boromir, his hand grasping the hilt of his sword.

Susan had stopped laughing; the two sisters looked to Boromir's sword to the Fellowship's faces, to each other with unease showing on their faces.


	3. Realization

"Uh-oh," said Susan.

"I don't think their kidding Su," said Lucy.

"Huh!" Susan huffed. "It's not possible."

"Ugh. No wonder Mom called you Susan and me Lucy," she said rolling her eyes.

Susan gave her a wicked glare.

"So," Lucy said swiftly, "so you're the…………..right………um……….Do you all know where you're going to stay while you're here?"

"Well do what we have been doing since we left Rivendell," said Gimli.

"You can't do that," said Susan.

"Why is that?" Gandalf asked.

"Because you could get picked up," said Susan.

"'Picked up'?" asked Frodo. "By who?"

"By the Police," said Lucy, "They're our law enforcement."

"And you'd probably be thrown in jail," said Susan.

"That's where the people the Police pick up are sent. Not pretty," said Lucy before any of them could ask.

"Why would they do that?" asked Sam.

"For your weapons," said Susan. "In LA, they're illegal."

"LA?" said Gimli. "Where's that?"

"LA, California U.S. of A, Earth."

"That's where you are," said Lucy. "Earth, not Middle Earth, just Earth."

The Fellowship looked at each other. This was a lot to take in, what the sisters said.

"You could stay with us," said Lucy hurriedly.

"Lucy!" Susan shrieked, smacking her sister in the stomach.

"What?" said Lucy innocently. "They need a place to stay. They can't stay out here for much longer with all the looks they're attracting. And besides we have enough room. Mom won't mind. She's always saying the house is to empty and that she'd like to have people stay and cook for before……………." Lucy stopped suddenly, looking ashamed of herself.

Susan bit her lip, looking at the ground. Finally she nodded. "Ok Lu, you're right," she said thickly. "I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind."

Lucy smiled sadly at the Fellowship, "How's that sound? Would you like to stay with us? At least till you figure out how to get back to your own home."

"That would be greatly appreciated," said Gandalf smiling at the two sisters. "Thank you Lady Lucy and you Lady Susan."

The two chuckled softly.

"You can just call us Lu and Su," said Lucy.

Susan suddenly frowned, looking closely at the Fellowship.

"What is it Su?" said Lucy.

"Well," said Susan, biting her lip again. "If they are going to be staying here for a while……….shouldn't they have some better cloths?"

"What's wrong with our cloths?" Legolas demanded.

"Nothing they're brilliant," said Lucy. "But, as you can see, we don't wear cloths like that around here."

It was true. They were beginning to attract a lot of looks from the passerby, and the hot sun was making beginning to be quite a problem.

Legolas sighed, "You are right."

"Of course we are," Lucy giggled smiling brightly.

Susan looked at Legolas, "I warned you. She's obsessed with Elves. OW!!!!"

The last was due to the smack Lucy dealt to her arm.

Lucy grinned again and motioned for them to follow, "Come on this way. Follow me. Our house is this way. And stay off the road!"

This last bit almost came too late for Pippen had been about to step off out in front of one of the noisy monster things.

"What are those things?" Boromir asked Susan.

"They're called cars," she explained. "We invented them quite a while back to replace horse and buggy. They are self propelled, so all we have to do is hit the gas and steer."

"What's this?" asked Aragorn, looking at a sleek device that was chained to a poll beside the road.

"That's a bike or bicycle. It's another thing we invented to help us get around," said Lucy. "We are quite lazy in this world. You all are going to find quite a few surprises here."

They walked several blocks in silence.

"What is a studio?" Legolas suddenly asked.

Lucy and Susan frowned at one another.

"Why do you ask?" said Lucy.

"Because before you two came along we asked a Lady where we were and she said that the studio was three blocks away."

The sisters laughed.

"Oh," said Susan, still laughing. "A studio is where they film movies. Where people are dressed up acting like someone else."

"They must have thought you were looking for the studio so that you could, well, play yourselves I guess," Lucy added.


	4. The Gift and The Curse

Several more blocks and they were out of the city itself. Before them was a wood much like the one the Fellowship had found themselves in, but these trees were much larger.  
Susan smiled at Legolas "I'm sure you'll love the location our house is at. Lucy picked it when we moved here and started building."  
Lucy spun around walking backwards. "Just call me nature girl," she said with a shrug.  
They walked into the cool shadows of the trees, Legolas relaxing visibly. Soon they came upon a large home, the entire front made of windows so as to look out into the forest.  
"That's your home?" said Sam gaping at the structure towering above him and the other hobbits.  
Susan and Lucy laughed. "Yep," they chorused.  
Susan opened the door and the two rushed in.  
"Mom we're home!" Susan shouted up the stairs.  
"And we've brought company!" Lucy added, spinning into the home with dancer grace.  
There was a thunder of a dozen little paws down the stairs and two black cats and a kitten came bounding down the stairs.  
"Good grief you three," said Susan shaking her head at the felines. "You're supposed to be cats not elephants. I say the way you come stampeding down here."  
"That probably comes from how they don't have to rely on stealth to get their food," said a laughing voice from the stairs.  
The Fellowship looked up to see an extremely thin woman standing there, smiling down on the sisters. She was wearing a loose green gown and her head was bald.  
"Hey Mom, look we brought company!" said Lucy smiling at the Fellowship. "And I bet they could do with some of your amazing cooking."  
"Mom is the best cook on this Earth," said Susan.  
The woman laughed. "Well I don't know about that love."  
"It's true and you know it Mom," said Lucy, petting a purring black cat.  
"Just like we have no choice but to believe what you've been trying to tell us since we were kids," said Susan looking guiltily at their mother.  
"Whatever do you mean child," said the woman, carefully walking down the stairs.  
"You mean what she's been telling you since we were kids," said Lucy, looking at her sister. "I've known since the whole play incident."  
"Oh," said the woman, "that. Well what-"  
Only then did she seem to notice the Fellowship standing just inside the door to the house.  
"They came Mom," said Lucy.  
"Just like you said," added Susan.  
"Just like I saw," the woman breathed, smiling sadly at the Fellowship. "I am Mary Williams. It's good to finally meet all of you."  
"You knew we'd be coming here?" said Gandalf.  
"Yes Mithrandir. I've known for quite some time you'd be coming to see us," said Mary, with a small smile. "Come. Make yourselves at home. You have had a long day. Come to the kitchen and I shall make you all a big plate and some tea."  
They all followed Mary into a brightly lit, cherry room with numerous odd things. As Mary flitted around the kitchen preparing the sisters were answering all of the Fellowships questions.  
"Mom?" said Lucy finally.  
"Yes dear?"  
"Su brought up something earlier that actually makes sense."  
Susan stuck her tongue out at her sister.  
"Oh," chuckled Mary, "and what was that Su?"  
"Well," Susan began, "if they are to stay her for any length of time don't they need some clothes so as to blend in a bit better?"  
"Hmmmmm, perhaps you are right Su dear. That will be you twos job."  
"Sweet," the sisters chorused, glancing at each other with big smiles.  
"Why do I get a bad feeling about this," Sam mumbled.  
"Don't worry Samwise," said Mary as she and the sisters began to fill up and place plates on the large round table, "My girls have very good fashion sense. They will not lead you astray. Why don't you two go out and do that while these boys eat?"  
"Yes Mom," the two said flitting away on light swift feet.  
"Money's in the drawer!" Mary called after the two.  
"We knew that!" came Lucy's voice.  
"Sure you did," Mary muttered, shaking her head but smiling all the while.  
"Come on Lu!" said Su as the bus stopped to let them board.  
"I'm right here!" Lu shot back putting the two quarters into the slot.  
The driver tipped his hat at them, "Where to Williams?"  
"The Mall please Dave," said Su. "We've got some serious shopping to do."  
"I bet you do," Dave chuckled.  
Everyone knew the Williams family because of Mary. She had been a very famous singer indeed before she got sick.  
"So, we gotta plan," said Lucy.  
"What for? The thrill of it all is the surprise."  
"So we don't spend all of the money Su," Lucy scolded which was a twist of things. "We need this money for Mom. You know that."  
Susan sighed. "All right all right. So, what's the plan?"  
While the girls were trying to figure out what they would get for each of the Fellowship, Mary was entreating them to one of the best meals they had ever had.  
"Your daughters were right Lady Mary," said Gandalf. "You are an amazing cook."  
The four Hobbits nodded vigorously their mouths full of potatoes.  
Mary laughed, "Why thank you very much Mithrandir. I am glad you are all enjoying it."  
"If you don't mind my asking," said Gandalf slowly, "how was it that you knew of our coming?"  
"Aaaahhhhhh," Mary sighed. "That is a difficult story Mithrandir. " She paused looking out at the trees. "Ever since I became sick I've been able to sense things, see things. It is like the greats are trying to right this wrong with a gift."  
"What is it that ails you?" asked Legolas.  
"Cancer Legolas. Cancer ails me."  
"What's Cancer?" asked Pippin.  
"A horrible disease that in some cases cannot be helped. I am one of those cases that cannot be helped. They will remove it but every time it re grows. I am dying boys. Slowly but surely I am dying."  
Everything was still. Even the Hobbits paused in there eating to stare at this sad woman before them.  
"You are dying?" said Aragorn in disbelief.


	5. The Promise

"Yes, Aragorn. Yes, I am dying."

"But," Boromir began, "But what will happen to your daughters?"

"I don't know. It'll be a full year before Susan and Lucy will be old enough to live on their own. Susan is 17, Lucy will turn 17 within the month but what will happen to them until then, I do not know. All of our money will be gone; there will be nothing for them. The treatments are draining us even though I've told them no more, that it is useless."

For the remainder of the time the sisters were gone they were silent.

"We're back!!!" Susan called out.

Mary's demeanor at hearing her daughter's voice changed immediately into her original bright self.

"Come and show us what you found girls," she called.

"You lot are still in here?" said Lucy cheerily.

The two came bouncing in with nine separate bags.

"Don't worry we didn't get that much for you," Susan laughed at Gimli's surprised look.

"Only enough for two days," said Lucy. "Each bag is for one of you. We had to keep them separate somehow."

The two began handing out the bags to their designated owners.

"Boy do I hope you like what we got yeh," said Lucy shaking her head.

"We had no clue what to get you," said Susan. "But at least all of the outfits match."

Mary chuckled at her eldest, clearing away the plates as the Fellowship all began to open their bags and look through the contents. Jeans and t-shirts, cargoes and light jackets was what the sisters had chosen.

"Not bad choices girls," said Mary looking swiftly over the things the travelers were holding.

The two beamed. The sun had begun to fade as Mary had the girls eat their meals and escorted the Fellowship into the living room.

"Su and Lu will show you your rooms here in a moment. I can't believe how fast this day went," she finished staring out of on large wall window out into the darkening trees. "Of course, they all seem to be flashing by all too quickly here of late."

She picked up one of the black cats who had begun to rub against her. She glanced back toward the kitchen where her daughters sat eating their dinner before turning her large sorrow filled eyes back to the Fellowship.

"Please, my friends, could you do me a favor? If I should go while you are still here, please look after my daughters. They do not deserve the life they will be given once I am gone."

The Fellowship looked to one another, and then to Gandalf.

Gandalf bowed his head to the dying woman and said just as softly, "We shall do what we can."

Mary nodded, "That is all I can ask for from you. Thank you."

The sisters skipped into the room a little after Gandalf's promise.

"Girl's why don't you show our gusts to their rooms. Then it's time for you to get to bed."

The girls sighed chorused, "Yes Mom," and headed for the stairs.

The second floor held several doors with a second stair leading up to the final floor.

"Hope you don't mind being split up," said Lucy glancing at them sideways.

"This place has a lot of rooms but not enough on one floor for all of you," Susan finished.

"That is fine," said Gandalf.

The first door on the right was Mary's room, on the left was to be two of the Hobbits' room. The one beside it would be the other two, the one across from that was to be Gandalf's.

"Each bedroom has a door that leads out onto a balcony shared by the bedroom beside it," Susan said.

Marry and Pippen took one room, the one beside by Sam and Frodo which they found both held two Hobbit sized twin beds set against the far wall which was made of another wall sized window on either side of the door Susan had told them about, Gandalf disappeared into the room beside Mary's. The rest went up the next set of stairs at the end of the hall. The first door to the left was Susan and Lucy's room; across from them was Aragorn's, beside his would be Boromir's and beside Susan and Lucy's would be Legolas'.

"Good night all," said Susan, grinning and heading back down the stairs.

"Sweet dreams," Lucy sang, turning to follow her sister.

"Lady Lucy," Aragorn stopped her.

"It's Lu," said Lucy turning back to him smiling broadly.

""Where might we be able to wash up? It's been a long road," Aragorn said.

"Oh!" Lucy through back her head and laughed. "Of course, how could we have forgotten that? All of you follow me."

She began walking toward the far wall of glass. On either side of the hall was a door set into the wall.

"Each of these is what we call a half bath," Lucy explained. "That means that each only contains a toilet a sink, and a mirror."

"A what?" ask Boromir confused.

Lucy laughed again and motioned for them to follow. She opened the door and showed them what was inside, explained what to do with it, and how to work it. The indoor plumbing was quite a shock for the Middle Earthians, as was how hot the water could get.

"Also," said Lucy, her voice hardening, "there is a rule when it comes to all of the bathrooms."

"What is that," Legolas asked.

"Al-ways knock. The doors do lock but every once in a while the latch just don't catch right."

Lucy then left them to head back down the stairs.


	6. Then and There

"Susan!" she called.

"What Lu?" Su called back, her head appearing at the bottom of the first floor stairs.

"Did you tell Frodo, Gandalf and them where the half bathes are and how to use them?"

"Oh yeah. That's all good. Did that on the way back down. Funny how we didn't think of that to begin with."

"Yeah Su, real funny."

Su stuck her tongue out at her.

"You got the boys all set up?" said Mary, coming around the corner from the living room.

"Yep," the two chorused.

"Good girls," Mary said smiling widely. "Well then kisses and bed."

Mary kissed each of her girls on top of their heads and looked deep into each pair of blue-gray eyes.

"I love you girls," Mary said softly.

"Love you to Mom," the girls said, hugging their mother.

"You still planning on that final performance Mom?" asked Lucy in her usual cheery way.

Mary laughed, "Yes actually I am."

"Cool," the sisters said.

Laughing the three climbed the stairs to their rooms.

Lucy and Susan collected their pajamas and changed in the two half baths.

Sometime later Legolas found himself suddenly awake. He turned over to look out into the woods through the window wall. Sitting upon the railing of the balcony Lucy perched in her purple pajamas. She looked so sad, had she been crying?

"Lucy?" called Susan's voice quietly.

Lucy didn't move.

"Lu, are you ok?"

He watched Susan cross before Lucy, sitting herself onto the railing facing her little sister.

"Yeah," Lucy softly said finally. "Yeah Su, I'm ok."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

A shadow of Lucy's usually bright smiles twisted her lips, her eyes glazed as they looked out over the trees. "Mom."

"Oh."

"What are we going to do Su?"

"Mom will figure something out before………………."

"Maybe…………..Maybe they'd take us with them, when they go back."

"What!" Susan hissed in surprise.

"You heard Mom and Gandalf," Lucy said desperately.

"He only said they'd do what they could. There was no real promise there."

"But what if they could take us?"

Susan shook her head.

"I don't think I could Lu."

"Once Mom's gone there'll be nothing keeping us here."

"This is our home Lu!"

"Not once Mom's gone! There'll be nothing! Nothing at all! No family, no friends, no school, NOTHING!"

"Shhhhh, Lu. You'll wake the others," Su hushed. She shook her head and looked out into the night. "Maybe you're right Lu. There will be nothing."

Lucy bowed her head and Susan leaned against her.

"Come on, Lu," said Susan after a time. "We're going to catch a cold out here."

The sisters stood and walked from site.

Then and there Legolas knew he wouldn't be able to leave the sisters in this world alone with absolutely nothing and that if he ever saw Lucy look that sad and helpless again it would break him.

The next day found the girls laughing and smiling trying to explain to the Fellowship how to put on their new cloths.

"How is this so difficult?" Susan finally busted out, doubling over with laughter.

"How diffrent could they be from your Middle Earth cloths?" Lucy asked, desperately trying not to fall into a laughing attach like her sister.

"A lot apparently," said Sam, looking his new cargo pants up and down with a look of bemusement on his face.

That finally pushed Lucy over the edge, collapsing into a complete laughing attach with her sister.

The first to finally get his Earth cloths on correctly was Gandalf. He went down the stairs to find Mary sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well good morning Mithrandir," she said looking up with a bright smile just like Lucy's. "I suppose breakfast is in order?"

Gandalf chuckled, "Yes I guess it is."

"How are you faring in this world's clothing so far Mithrandir?"

"Poorly."

Mary laughed and began the preparations for the food.

"I do not have long Gandalf," she stated suddenly.

"What do mean Mary?"

"I am afraid I shall not live to see ether of my girls turn 18. I can feel it."


	7. Last Concert

"So Mom, what's a happenin' today?" Susan asked as she took a bite of toast.

"Well I don't know Su," said Marry. She turned her humor twinkling eyes onto the Fellowship. "Maybe our gusts have some suggestions?"

All of them paused either with food halfway to their mouths or half in.

The three Williams laughed at the picture before them.

"Weeeeeellll?" said Susan.

"Do yous have any ideas?" Lucy finished.

"We'd best begin trying to find a way home," said Gandalf with a half glance at Mary.

"Oh, but you just got here," Susan wined.

"You've gotta see some of the sites," Lucy added, pulling off a perfect puppy dog pout which Susan quickly copied.

Aragorn laughed at the sisters looks. "Well how can we say no to that?"

The sisters beamed.

"Yes!" Lucy shouted, pumping the air with a fist.

"We get to play tour guide!" Susan squeaked.

And that's just what they did. The sisters dragged the Fellowship all over the map of California, cramming a week's worth of sightseeing into a day. When they finally returned to the glass house that night all of them were whipped out and _hungry_.

"Boy oh boy Mom," said Lucy taking a whiff of the chili cooking on the stove, "I sure hope you made enough of that."

"What smells so good?" said Frodo smelling the air.

"Mom's special chili soup," Susan answered with a grin.

"What is chili soup?" asked Legolas.

"Chili is something one cannot describe," said Susan grinning.

"It must be savored," Lucy and Mary finished in perfect sing song voices.

"Here Pippin," said Mary, filing a spoon with the thick saucy soup, "try this. See what you think."

Pippin took the spoon and sipped up the soup. His eyes grew bright.

"This is amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Well of course," laughed Susan.

"It's _Mom's_ special chili soup," Lucy bragged, hugging her mom.

Mary laughed along with her daughters. "Well girls, don't eat too much because we have practice right after and I don't want either of you getting sick."

"Practice?" Susan asked frowning at her mother over her bowl of soup.

"Practice for what?" Lucy piped looking excitedly at Mary.

"We have a concert tonight."

"Tonight!" Susan shrieked.

"Yes tonight."

"That ain't a lot of prep time Mom," Lucy stated.

"No. But you are Williams; we can give a full concert with only a few minutes leeway, and a damn good one at that. So let's go girls!"

The Williams disappeared somewhere into the house leaving the Fellowship to eat alone.

"What's a concert?" Frodo suddenly asked.

"I'd guess we will soon find out Mr. Frodo," said Sam.

Hours later the three found the Fellowship in the living room fiddling with the TV.

"Now now boys," said Mary, floating into the room and turning the TV off. "Tonight is no night to be a couch potato. We've got a concert to do and all of you are guests to backstage."

"This is going to be great!" Lucy trilled, twirling in a circle.

"Mom!" Susan exclaimed. "We've forgotten something!"

"What?" asked Mary and Lucy.

"We've forgotten costumes!" Susan shrieked.

Lucy rolled her eyes at her mom.

"Leave it to Susan to think of cloths."

Susan glared at her. "You agree that the right outfit on the stage sets the whole theme and brings out the song, I know you do."

Lucy thought for a moment, "Depends on the songs."

Susan huffed and glared at her sister.

"I almost forgot about that," Mary said cocking her head.

Susan's jaw dropped and stared at her mother making Lucy burst out laughing.

"Well don't just stand there let's go!" said Mary shooing the girls back the way they had come. "Oh wait," she paused and whispered something to the girls whose faces stretched into evil smiles.

"Ohhhhhhh," they chorused, glancing to the Fellowship then to each other.

"This is going to be fun," said Susan.

"I like this task," Lucy agreed.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Sam muttered.

"I got that same feeling," said Marry.

"Don't worry," Susan purred.

"It'll be painless," Lucy said in a satiny voice.

"That didn't make the bad feeling go away," Marry said, shifting.

"If anything it made it worse," Sam declared.

"What's going to be painless?" Pippin asked looking fearfully at the girls.

"Well if you boys are going to a concert," Mary explained innocently, "you're going to have to be dressed like you're at one."

"Come on," Susan squeaked, grabbing the nearest of the Fellowship (who happened to be Aragorn) by the wrist and dragging him toward where the girls had come from with Lucy and Mary herding the rest from behind.

"What do you mean we have to be dressed like we're going to a concert?" Boromir asked.

They all went down a set of stairs and emerged into an enormous room that was open and covered the entirety of the homes floor plan from above with just eight pillars in two even rows of four breaking the openness. There were dozens of trunks, seven Chinese like screens, and mirrors covered every square inch of wall space.

"Well, Boromir, take us for example," said Lucy, skipping forward to stand before them arms open and spinning on the spot. She was wearing paint splattered loose jeans and a loose purple tank top with a large blue hart on the front, "_I'd_ go from something like this," she stepped behind one of the screens and a minute later stepped back out, "to somethin' like this." Now she had on tight light blue bellbottom jeans that hung off one hip with a light rose colored scarf as a belt and a tight royal blue tank that shimmered when she moved.

"And I'd go from this," said Susan twirling to show her light blue short sleeved t-shirt and dark rolled caprees then stepped behind a different screen and stepped back out in a dusky rose no sleeve and a thigh high denim skirt, "to something like this."

"My change isn't so dramatic," Mary chuckled at the astonished faces of the Fellowship. She stepped behind the screen and back out again in black leather pants and a black peasant shirt.

"How do you do that so quickly?" Gandalf asked.

"We're Williams," the three chorused. "It's in our blood," Mary finished.

"Now," said Susan, crossing her arms and squinting at the Fellowship, "what to do with you?"

"Go easy girls," Mary warned. "And leave Mithrandir, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli out of this."

"Awwwwwwww," the two complained.

The four named breathed sighs of relief that were quickly extinguished when Mary finished, "They're my challenge."

"Who's first?" said Lucy rubbing her hands in anticipation.

"I'd say Legolas," said Susan seriously. "He's going to be the most difficult."

Legolas visibly tensed and his blue eyes widened.

"Right," Lucy exclaimed excitedly turning to one of the trunks near the back of the room.

She opened a trunk to expose a great variety of young men's clothing.

"We would tell you where this all came from," said Susan, picking through the cloths, "but it would make no sense to you.

"Nor would it make any difference really," said Lucy with a shrug.

"Ohhhhhhh," Susan drawled as she pulled something from the trunk her eyes sparkling as they glanced up at Legolas, "Lu I got an idea."

"What?"

Susan through the item to her sister who at once said, "Uh-uh! No way Su. No!!!!"

"Oh come on Lu!!! It's perfect."

"No! There is no way were dressing him like _that_!"

"Mom!"

"What is it dears," Mary sighed exasperated.

"Can't I just try it?"

"Try what?"

"To dress Legolas as a punk!?"

"Oh dear," Mary sighed. "I agree with your sister."

"But we have to hide his ears somehow," Susan complained.

Mary cocked her head, "Susan's got a point Lucy."

"But Mom!!" Lucy shrieked, wrinkling her nose, "we can't dress the _prince_ of _Mirkwood_ as a _punk_."

"Watch me," said Susan, she shifted quickly and plopped a load of cloths into Legolas' arms and shoved him behind another of the screens. "Be quick we don't have much time."

Slowly the girls found cloths for the Hobbits.

When Legolas stepped back out from the screen he was wearing baggy blue jeans, a t-shirt with Rock'n Roll Never Dies on the front and a tan and brown tossel cap in his hands.

"I am not wearing that," Legolas said shoving the hat at Susan.

"But you've got to!" Susan protested. "It finishes the look."

She shoved the hat on his head and when he went to whip it back off she slapped his hands away.

"Besides, we have to hide your ears. Remember, here pointed ears are _not_ common."

Legolas didn't complain but he glowered harshly.

"Sorry about this," Lucy grimaced, suddenly beside him. "When it comes to cloths Su can get, well…."

Legolas frowned but said, "Your sister and mother have a point thought. I have noticed that everyone here is human."

Lucy flashed him a small smile, then went to help save Sam from having to wear something that Susan seemed determined to put him in. When the Williams were done they stood back to appreciate their work. Legolas and the Hobbits were to be old friends from their_ old_ school; Gandalf was to be a visiting friend of Grandpa Williams, while Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli had the fun job of posing as body guards.

"Nice," said Lucy nodding her head as she looked the Fellowship over.

"Not bad if I do say so myself," said Susan smugly. "I told you the whole punk thing would work."

Lucy slowly turned her head to give her sister a very nasty look.

"We best get going or we're going to be late," said Mary, glancing up at a clock that was made out of clear glass with the numbers burned into the smooth surface.

"We'll then let's not just stand here!" said Lucy. "Let's get in the spot light where we belong!"

"Yes!" Susan shouted, jumping into the air, pumping a fist.

And the girls shooed the Fellowship out of the room, up the stairs, and into the house.

"Oops!" Susan squeaked, and she bound back down the stairs dragging a protesting Lucy behind her.

Mary herded them herself out onto the dark front yard.

"If we are to be your guards," Aragorn began, "then will we not need our weapons?"

"And what's a concert?" Frodo asked again.

"No Aragorn you will not. All you need are your fists but we will have no problems to night. A concert Frodo is where a large group of people come to watch and listen to one or a group of people performing music," Mary said.

The sisters came back carrying a big trunk between them.

"Oh my, after all that and we were about to forget what we originally went down there for," said Mary, shaking her head.

"Sad ain't it?" said Lucy with a grin.

There was a roar from the drive and an enormous city bus with bright, white headlights came into view.

"Need a ride Williams and company?" said a grinning face as the doors folded back.

"You rock Dave," Lucy laughed, hoping in then turning back to help get the trunk up the tight steps.

"Like hard," Susan added.

"I know," said Dave. "Who's the rest?"

"Just some friends visiting," said Mary, coming up the steps after the trunk.

"Just friends huh?" asked Dave, cocking an eyebrow, glancing at the sisters.

"Shut up Dave," the sisters chorused.

Dave laughed heartily and looked back to the Fellowship. "Well welcome to the crew guys. Watch the blond closely she gets into a lot of trouble," he stage whispered to Boromir.

"Shut up Dave!" Lucy said again, shoving him into the window beside him. "Well don't just stand there, let's go!"

And go they did, down the drive, down the highway, out to the beach. There the Fellowship saw a view they couldn't believe. Down on the sand was a stag with moving spot lights of every color they came in, and in front of the stage waving green, yellow, red, and blue glow sticks was a sea of people stringing back as far as four city blocks. An enormous screen as large as the bus

they were riding in hung above the back of the stage so that everyone could see what was happening up on the stage.

"There's so many," Sam said in awe.

"They came from all over the county," said Dave. "I should know, I brought a lot of them here."

In a blur of people and movement and shouting they were out of the bus and behind stage. The Fellowship were handed i.d.s that would allow them to stay there and talk to the Williams.

"Now you lot," said Mary, standing to the side staring out over the multitude of people, "you need to stay back here. You can stand here and watch but don't go any farther unless you wish to be in the full glare of thousands of pairs of eyes."

"And most importantly," said Susan seriously.

"This is crucial," Lucy added.

"What?" Pippin asked.

"Have fun!!!" the two shouted over the roar of the crowd as a man stepped up to the microphone that was set on a stand front and center.

"Welcome California!" the man shouted and the crowd roared. "Welcome to the final concert of the fabulous Mary Williams. Let's not waste anymore time, yous have paid good money to see this show. Welcome to the stage for one last time, MARY WILLIAMS!!!!!!"


	8. The Williams

There are songs in this chapter that I'm 'barrowing' from other singers and such. I OWN NOTHING except Mary's that is I did write hers but I got the idea and beat from another song. Enjoy the concert.

* * *

The crowd roared louder than ever as Mary stepped out from the side and into the spotlights that followed her.

"Hello everyone and thank you for joining me in my final concert. And I bet all you younger ones are wondering, yes my two beautiful girls are with me and they will be performing."

There were siren and cat calls which made the sisters laugh.

"Now," Mary began again and a camera swooped down on its lift down to her face, "for some that are sitting at home and do not know my girls. They are sisters; they are similar, yet _so_ different. The only way for you to understand is for them to well……….show you. Please welcome to the stage as you welcomed me, my older daughter and well……….here's Susan."

And suddenly Susan was walking past them onto the stage in a shimmering short skirted deep pink dress. The crowd did just as Mary asked and welcomed her like they had Mary.

"Too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow in my lead, you want to be like me  
But you just don't want to be loved and hated  
I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool, yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal, don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you…………"

And on it went. She was good, very good.

The members of the Fellowship were shocked to her Susan talk like that but what they didn't know was that they were in for an even bigger shock when Lucy started.

Mary came back out once Susan had taken her bows and left, with a small 'good god' smile.

"Beat that Lu," said Susan as she walked past her sister. The crowd was still roaring for her.

"No prob." Lucy answered with an evil grin.

"Well there you have it," said Mary back out on stage. "That's Susan. Now, time for Lucy to make her statement. Oh God."

The crowd laughed as she walked off. As Lucy walked on the crowd roared with excitement. Unlike Susan she was wearing the same thing as when they had left the glass house.

"Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song, they disappear  
And nothin' in the world can bring me down  
Hand clappin'  
Hip shakin'  
Heart breakin'  
There's no fakin'  
What you feel  
When you're right at home, yeah  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it  
Everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no, no  
I just wanna play my music  
Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everythin' I want is here with me  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah……"

It was amazing how loose she was in the hips and her voice was phenomenal. The crowd loved her.

She came back to where the Fellowship stood with Susan.

"Ta-da," she said, flicking her hair into Susan's face.

"Huh! You didn't win!" Susan huffed.

"Of course I did. The crowd never lies."

The sisters disappeared as Mary went back up to the microphone. "Well………Wow, ha. With two completely different personalities like those two you'd think they would always be fighting correct? Well, watch this."

The sisters stepped past the Fellowship both dressed now in tight white t-shirts and tan skirts that reached to the bottom of their boots, a cross between moccasins and snow boots. Lucy was carrying a guitar currently slung across her back out of the way, but as soon as they stepped up to the mics the guitar was down and ready for play.

"We don't have to try  
To think the same thoughts  
We just have a way  
Of knowing everything's gonna be ok  
We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each other's minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Life has moments hard to describe  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain we're on  
Always knowing we're gonna be fine  
Feeling great and feeling alive  
Never coming down from this  
Mountain were on  
The view is so clear  
And it's crazy up here  
Life is amazing with you on the ride  
We don't wanna sleep  
Just wanna stay up  
There's so much to say  
And not enough hours in the day  
We'll laugh 'til we cry  
Read each other's minds  
Live with a smile  
Make it all worthwhile  
Make it all worthwhile"

And on the girls went winning the hearts of all listening. When the song was finished they took their bows and Lucy began:

"Thank you all for coming, and supporting us and especially, coming to support our mom."

"Since this is a concert for our mom let's bring her back onto the stage one last time," Susan finished.

The crowd erupted as Mary stepped onto the stage again.  
"Thank you girls. And now for my last outing onto the stage, the whole family together!"

"Were running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end  
You said - oh girl, it's a cold world  
When you keep it all to yourself  
I said you can't hide on the inside  
All the pain you've ever felt  
Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back  
Cause we got nobody else  
Were running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end  
You know that sometimes, it feels like  
It's all moving way too fast  
Use every alibi and words you deny  
That love ain't meant to last  
You can cry tough baby, it's all right  
You can let me down easy, but not tonight  
Were running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end  
Were running with the shadows of the night  
So baby take my hand, it'll be all right  
Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
They'll come true in the end.  
And now the hands of time are standin' still  
Midnight angel, won't you say you will"

*ok this is the one I kinda sorta wrote myself with a bunch of help from Pat Banter's _Hit Me with Your Best Shot_ no comments I know it sucks*

"Oooooohhh……HA! Yeah!  
Think your tough stuff, hot stuff,  
A big bad biker wannabe.  
Well guess what twinkle toes,  
You ain't nothin' but a princess in pink  
Throwing a royal tantrum!  
Hey! Come on!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Go on, swing away.  
Hit me with your best shot!  
I may be down but I ain't out,  
I'm back up and coming for more.  
Nothing can keep me down,  
Nothing can put me out,  
'Cuz I'm me and I've got something worth fighting for!  
Look at me! I'm still alive! Hey!  
Think your red hot,  
But your cold blue.  
You got nothing on me  
'cuz you ain't free!  
Hey! HA!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Just swing away  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Just swing,  
POW!"

The night ended with Mary saying good bye to all her fans and the three walked off of the stage together toward the Fellowship.  
"Now you know what a concert is," said Susan.  
"From firsthand experience none the less," Lucy added with a huge grin.


	9. Goodbye Mary Williams

The trip back to the glass house was uneventful. Absolutely nothing happened. At least that is not until the morning.  
The morning after the concert the Fellowship was woken by an earsplitting shriek. All of them, Frodo, Sam, Marry, Pippin, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, and Legolas massed outside of the room where the cry had come from. Mary's room. Two were absent from there number however. The door was ajar, sobbing coming from within. Aragorn pushed it the rest of the way open, onto a heart breaking site. Mary lay in the large bed looking to be soundly sleeping; Lucy and Susan stood at the foot of the bed Susan clutching Lucy sobbing uncontrollably. Lucy looked at them, tears silently sliding down her face.  
"She's gone," she rasped, voice cracking with pain, "she's dead."  
Each of the Fellowship looked to Mary in shock. Gandalf moved across the room to the sisters, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She glanced up at the wizard then spoke to her sister; "Come on Susan. Come on, time to go," and she lead her older sister away, out of the room, and down the stairs.  
The Fellowship stayed behind. Slowly, one by one they went up to the bed of Mary and said their own goodbyes. Gandalf was the last, "I promise Lady Mary, I will find some way to help your daughters."  
As he walked away with the rest Legolas looked back toward the still form of Mary Williams and said to himself, "I will look after them for you Mary, I swear, especially Lucy."  
Down stairs Lucy was on the phone calling the police.  
"My name is Lucy Williams, the Glass House…….." she said, voice tight with control. "Yes………My mother has passed away in the night……….. Thank you……….. Thank you…………. I'll work on it………. Yes……… Goodbye."

The rest of the day was very trying for the girls. The media pushing in on them as they went to the hospital, for what reason they didn't know nor care. Lucy spoke in front of a huge crowd of press and fans telling how Mary had died peacefully in her sleep during the follow night and thanking them all for making her mother's last day in this life so memorable. After they got back to the glass house Gandalf sent right to work on figuring a way to get back to Middle Earth. The others crowded in the living room around a TV none were paying much attention to. A stunned looking Susan clung to Lucy who looked as though she herself had passed from this world as well.  
As the sun set they all one by one seemed to float away toward bed, each brushing a gentle hand over the girls heads or griping their shoulders in support.  
Later Lucy stood out on the balcony, still fully dressed, watching the stars but yet not seeing them as tears poured down her face. She turned her head slightly as Legolas walked out onto the balcony with her.  
"Hello Legolas," she whispered softly, whipping away her tears quickly.  
"You are trying to keep yourself for your sister," Legolas stated, "though you feel like crumbling just like her. You are stronger than you let people see."  
Her whole body was stiff with tension, eyes squeezed shut tight yet the tears escaped. Legolas put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and as Legolas had said about Susan, she crumbled. She collapsed against him, burying herself against him as if to hide from the world and let the whole within her open. Legolas tentatively wrapped his arms around her, trying to help ease her grief. For some time they stood like that.  
As the crying eased Lucy mumbled, "I don't know what's going to happen next, to me and Su. That's what scares me now. Nothing else." Slowly she pulled away, whipping fiercely at her eyes, "I'm sorry Legolas, for falling to pieces."  
"You needed to let go, and now you shall be able to move on more freely."  
Lucy smiled but it was nothing but a shadow of the brilliant one Legolas had found himself fond of. Would that smile ever return to her?  
"Thank you Legolas. I best get some sleep. Good night," and she turned, head lowered, and went through the door into her and Susan's room. Inside Lucy paused, leaning against the foot of her bed and let out a puff of breath. "Holy shiz," she mumbled.  
During the next few days Lucy did her best to keep as far as possible from Legolas while she tried to bring Susan around back to painful reality. She was now taking on all of her mother's old duties of looking after her sister, cleaning, and cooking. All night and day practically Gandalf stayed in his room trying to figure out how to open a rip or portal or something from there to Middle Earth, only coming down for food and to let the others know how progress was coming on.  
One night while the girls slept the Fellowship gathered in Gandalf's room.  
"I have found a way back to Middle Earth," Gandalf announced.  
All was silent.  
"When do we leave?" Aragorn asked.  
"Tomorrow at noon," said Gandalf.  
"What about Lucy and Susan?" Legolas demanded. "We can't just leave them here."  
Silence met this.  
"No, no we cannot," said Gandalf finally.  
"We are not from this world," said Boromir. "Is there _anything_ we could do for them in the end?"  
"We could take them with us," said Legolas slowly staring at Gandalf. "It's the only thing we can do."  
"We cannot take two girls into the middle of a war!" Boromir exclaimed. "They would never survive."  
"I agree," Gandalf cut in, "with Legolas. Taking them with us is the only way for us to keep watch over their fates. I know of someone we can house them with. They will be safe with her until our task is done."  
Boromir hung his head, the others nodded in agreement.  
The next morning the Fellowship members woke to the mouthwatering smells of breakfast cooking. Downstairs they walked into the kitchen to see a hope raising site. Susan was up and helping Lucy set the table. The two sisters looked up to see them and smiled.  
"Mornin'!" the two chorused.  
"Sit and eat," said Susan.  
"Good morning. Susan you look better," Gandalf said, sitting in his usual spot.  
"I feel better thanks to Lu," Susan said smiling at her sister.  
Lucy smiled back. The phone rang and Susan got up to answer it.  
"How'd you all sleep?" Lucy asked.  
Before any of them could answer Susan shrieked, "No! You can't! We will not!"  
"Oh boy," said Lucy scrambling up and out the room.  
The others followed after a moment of startled looks.  
"What is it?" asked Sam.  
"What's happened?" Frodo added.  
Susan was pacing up and down looking furious and thoughtful. Lucy sat on the back of the white sofa, stroking one of the black cats absently, looking shocked.  
Slowly Lucy looked up at them, "They're coming to get us. This afternoon. They're coming to take us away. To put us in an orphanage."  
"NO!" Susan shrieked, turning on her sister. "They are not! They can't!"  
"They can and will Susan. It's the law. We can't fight the law Su!"  
"What's an orphanage?" Marry asked confused.  
"It's a house where kids without any family are sent to," said Lucy.  
"It's a horrible place, filled with sickness and and and filth and……….." Susan's voice trailed off in horror. "We can't let them put us there," she moved in front of Lucy, looking into her sister's blank face. "We have to fight tooth and nail Lu."  
Lucy just shook her head, "It's the law Su. We can't fight the law."  
"You won't have to," Aragorn said.  
"Wha-what do you mean," said Susan looking at them all.  
"I have found a way back to Middle Earth," Gandalf said. "We leave at noon."  
"You're leaving?" said Lucy looking wide eyed at them. She could feel her heart sinking even more; they were going to leave them to be sent to an orphanage.  
"Yes," said Gandalf. "It is time we got back to our task."  
"And we would like to bring you to Middle Earth with us," said Aragorn.  
The two sisters froze, staring open mouthed at them.  
"What?" Susan squeaked.  
"Us………..go to……………..to Middle Earth?" Lucy gasped, the cat jumped to the floor. Her heart leaped back up but felt like it over shot the jump and ended in her throat.  
"I promised your mother that I would find away to help you," said Gandalf stepping forward. "Because we are not from this world this was the only way we could find."  
"It was Legolas' idea actually," said Frodo glancing up at the elf.  
The sisters gaped at the group, looked at each other and broke into huge grins.  
"YES!" they exclaimed jumping into the air, then they slammed into Gandalf hugging him tightly.  
"Am I saying right that you have chosen to come with us then," Gandalf laughed.  
The two let him go and began circling each other chanting, "We're going to Middle Earth, we're going to Middle Earth!!"  
"Wait Su," said Lucy stopping suddenly, frowning.  
"Wait what?" said Susan delighted. "We're going to Middle Earth! Something you've at least been dreaming about for years!"  
"Yeah but what about Tickle, Tumble, and Twirl?"  
"Ooooohhhhhhh……………"  
"Who are Tickle, Tumble, and Twirl?" Sam asked.  
The three black cats lined up before him the largest murrowing at him disdainfully.  
"They are," said Lucy nodding at the cats. "The smallest is Tickle, the one in the middle is Tumble, and the largest is Twirl."  
"Why don't you just take them with you," said Pippin.  
The girls frowned, looked at one another, "Why didn't we think of that?" Susan demanded.  
Lucy shrugged and looked up at Gandalf, "Can we?"  
"I do not know if they will be able to. But you are welcome to try," he added with a smile to the crest fallen sisters.  
"Yes!" they chorused high fiving one another, and starting their chant and dance again.  
"When do we leave?" said Lucy her eyes shining.  
"In a few hours," said Boromir, looking out at the sky.  
"Good," said Lucy.  
"Ohhhhhhh," said Susan, hoping from one foot to another, "I don't think I'll be able to wait that long." Lucy looked to Legolas with a small frown and asked, "What gave you the idea to take us along?"  
"Who cares!" said Susan hugging the elf tightly for a moment, "Legolas you're our hero! Come on Lu, we've got to write a letter to the people who are coming for us that they shouldn't have bothered."  
One of the black cats hoped onto the back of the couch and onto the cushions landing on the controller for the music system. The Celtic Legacy song "Guardian Angel" song burst from the surround sound speakers.  
"Cool," said Lucy with a huge grin like the ones she wore before Mary had died.  
"Kind of ironic don't you think?" said Susan.  
"Ironic how?" Lucy frowned.  
Susan shrugged, "Never mind."  
*if you don't know what song I'm talking about get on YouTube and look it up. Maybe you'll even see why Su finds it ironic that song began playing right then*

For the next few hours while they all waited for noon, none as excited as Susan and Lucy to get going, they sat around and listened to music. The sisters sometimes jumping up to sing and dance along, enjoying every minute of this kind of music as they could since they would never get to hear the kind again except in their memories.  
As the time drew closer the Fellowship members all left to get back into their Middle Earth clothing. When the clocks chimed noon Gandalf stood.  
"It is time."  
Susan and Lucy gathered up the cats and followed behind the others up the stairs and into Gandalf's room. They formed a circle around the grey clad wizard.  
He looked to each in turn and asked, "Are you all ready?"  
When they all nodded ascent, Susan and Lucy desperately clutching Tickle, Tumble, and Twirl, he held his staff in both hands in front of himself, closed his eyes tight and began to chant in a language none of the others could understand.  
The world around them went black; none could see either of the people who had stood beside them. It became difficult to breathe, as though metal bands were being tightened around their chests. Just as it felt that their lungs would burst from lack of oxygen, it all stopped.  
Lucy opened her eyes to see an open plain.  
"Welcome to Middle Earth Susan and Lucy," said Gandalf from the center of the circle.  
"I can't believe it," said Lucy, turning slowly in a circle. Something wiggled in her arms and she looked down, "Tickle Tumble! You made it!"  
"Twirl! Thank goodness," said Susan snuggling the purring cat.  
"Come, Adie is not far away from here," said Gandalf, turning north and walking swiftly.  
The group topped the next low mound to look into a shallow valley. Nestled at the foot of the hill was a little two story home with smoke curling from the chimney into the clear air. A little, shaggy, plough pony stood beside it munching away on the bright green grass. As they started down toward the little home the pony lifted his head and whinnied a greeting.  
As the group neared the door it swung open harshly to reveal a tiny, stick like women with copious amounts of grey hair twisted up into a messy bun on the top of her head.  
"Oh Gandalf it's you," said the woman in a low rasping voice as though she was going horse from years of speaking.  
"Good day to you as well Adie," Gandalf chuckled. "I have a favor to ask of you Adie."  
Adie grunted, "Whenever do you not come here asking for a favor from old Adie Gandalf?"  
Gandalf motioned the two sisters forward, "These are Susan and Lucy Williams, Adie. I need you to look after them for me."  
"Why not their parents look after them?" Adie waved a boney hand at them.  
"Both of their parents are dead Adie."  
Adie grunted again and squinted at the sisters. "What are you two wearing?"  
"Ah, now that's a long and thrilling tail that we do not at the moment have the time to tell," said Gandalf before either could say anything.  
Adie grunted still looking the girls up and down. "They will have to earn their keep. Either of you ever take care of a garden before?"  
"Yes," the two chorused.  
"Good, then maybe you'll be worth the hassle."  
"Thank you Adie," said Gandalf, dipping his head slightly to the old woman.  
"Yeah yeah, now off with you all," Adie grumbled, shooing the Fellowship. "I've got much to do, and now I've got to get these two to work," and she hobbled back into the home, the door staying open, and climbed the stairs.  
"Adie is a well known healer with a large garden of herbs and a few animals to look after," Gandalf told Susan and Lucy. "She may be gruff and cool but she'll warm up to you if you do well with her plants."  
"It's a good thing we took that part time job at the nursery last summer then," Susan said.  
Lucy nodded wordlessly.  
"Just stay on here good side and you will have no trouble," Gandalf smiled down at them. "It was a pleasure to meet you Williams. If all goes well perhaps we shall see each other again."  
"We will," Susan said with a hug.  
"That is as long as you lot don't forget to come back for us," Lucy added with a big grin hugging the wizard as well.  
"You're not going to forget us are you?" Susan demanded as they hugged Aragorn, Boromir and the Hobbits in turn.  
"I doubt you two will let us," Gimli grumbled.  
"Awww," Susan and Lucy said both hugging the very disgruntled dwarf.  
"We're going to miss all of you so much," Susan false sniffled as the two hugged Legolas last (a short one on Lucy's part).  
"As soon as our task is done we will come back to get you," said Aragorn.  
"Promise?" the two chorused.  
"Promise," they all said somewhat together and yet not at all.


End file.
